Story:Star Trek: Orion/Borg supercube Encounter/Chapter Three
Outside the Sol system the task force is awaiting to enter the system as the Orion and the Intrepid drops out of warp. On the bridge Colonel Wilson looks at the screen. Scan for the Enterprise Mr. Tucker Colonel Wilson says as she looks at him. He looks at his console. Sensors aren't picking up the Enterprise or the Doomsday Machine, wait I'm picking up two vessels it's the Enterprise and the device the Enterprise is damaged Lieutenant Tucker says as he looks at his console screen. She presses the com button. Enterprise this is the Orion come in Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the viewer. The screen shows the bridge of the Enterprise. Orion it's nice to see a friendly face we've got the machine, what's the fleet's status Captain Picard says on the viewer. She looks at the screen. The fleet's ready Captain Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the viewer. Then take the fleet into the Sol system Picard out Captain Picard says on the viewer and the transmission ends. She turns to Lieutenant S'Laken at the helm. Mr. S'Laken take us into the system, this is Orion to fleet head into the system full impulse speed Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the viewer. The Orion and the fleet head into the system. On the bridge of the Intrepid Captain Kira looks at Lieutenant O'Neill at ops station. Captain I'm picking up a vessel heading our way it's the supercube Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console then turns to Captain Kira. Captain Kira turns to Lieutenant Curtis at the tactical console. Red alert, shields up says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Lieutenant Curtis presses the command into the tactical console. On the bridge of the Orion the red lights are flashing as Lieutenant Tucker looks at his console and then looks at Colonel Wilson. Colonel you're being hailed by name Lieutenant Tucker says as he looks at Colonel Wilson. She gets up from the Command chair and looks at the viewer. On screen and broadcast to the whole fleet Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the viewer. He does that and the viewer shows the inside of the cube and the new Queen as Admiral Janeway and she speaks. Species 5618 you've lost this fight surrender and prepare for absorption the Borg Queen says on the viewer. Colonel Wilson looks at the viewer. We will not surrender we'll fight to our dying breath if we have to and we've got the one thing that the Borg fear the most, and we're not afraid to use so give us back Admiral Janeway or we'll be forced to use the device Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the viewer. Then prepare for absorption the Borg Queen says as the transmission ends. Colonel I'm picking up smaller Borg ships heading our way at least 40 of them Lieutenant Tucker says as he looks at his console. Colonel Wilson goes to her chair and looks at Lieutenant Whitchapel. Michelle charge the quantum phasers and load the forward launchers Wilson to fleet engage the smaller Borg vessels give the Doomsday device a path to the supercube at all times and good luck Colonel Wilson says as she gives the fleet orders. The fleet engages the smaller Borg vessels as torpedoes and phasers and torpedoes fly around as the Doomsday device is flying through the fighting. On the bridge of the Intrepid Captain Kira looks at the viewer seeing the device makes it's way to the cube as he contacts Seven. Seven isn't responding to hails Commander Torres reports from her station as she looks at Captain Kira. THen Lieutenant O'Neill reports. Captain the Doomsday machine is powering up it's anti-proton beam Lieutenant O'Neill reports as she looks at her console then at Captain Kira. Captain Kira gets up and looks at the viewer at the Doomsday device firing it's weapon at the cube then he looks at Lieutenant O'Neill. On board the Orion Colonel Wilson looks at the viewer. Wow that's a powerful beam Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the viewer. Then Lieutenant Tucker looks at his console. Colonel the cube is attacking the Doomsday device it's pulling it into it's outer hull it's being absorbed Lieutenant Tucker says as he looks at the console and then at Colonel Wilson. On the bridge of the Intrepid Captain Kira is shocked about what he's seeing then he quickly contacts the transporter room. Kira to transporter room 3, beam Seven out of there now says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. I can't get a lock on her sir the transporter chief says over the com. On the bridge of the Orion the crew are shocked about the Doomsday machine being absorbed by the cube and it becomes stronger and bigger. It's power just increased by 150% Lieutenant Tucker says as he looks at his console. Orion to fleet fall back Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the viewer. Then the cube turns to the Orion and heads towards it. On the bridge the crew are shocked to see the cube head to them. Mr. S'Laken get us the hell out of here full impulse speed Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the Andorian helm officer. He inputs commands into the helm. The Orion flees the scene as the cube pursues the ship. On the bridge of the Intrepid Captain Kira figures out why the cube has targeted the Orion due to her Asgard technology, he looks at Lieutenant Barker. Lieutenant Barker, follow the Borg cube, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Barker. Commander Ellis looks at him. Captain this isn't right you're risking the ship and crew for what one ship and a crew Commander Ellis says as he looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at the Commander. That's a Federation ship, I'm going to protect it, its my call to make not yours says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. He gets frustrated with him. And the ship is equipped with Asgard and Goa'uld technology something that the Borg would enjoy getting their hands on Commander Torres says as she looks at Commander Ellis. Commander Ellis looks at them. We're risking our ship for a Daedalus class battlecruiser Commander Ellis says as he looks at the crew. Captain Kira gets up from his Captain's chair and looks at him. I'm saving a Federation ship and its not your call to make its mine do I make myself clear Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis.